


【DMHP】薰衣草太太今天更新了吗 42

by Notte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte/pseuds/Notte
Summary: 齁甜齁甜的一章天知道为毛要屏蔽我全文请走LOFTER





	【DMHP】薰衣草太太今天更新了吗 42

Harry Potter的公寓并不大，不过对于一位独身男性来说足够了。

没有飞路网的链接通道他们只能从正门进入公寓，如果排除那些被救世主随手扔在沙发上的长袍外套的话，屋子里也还算整洁。Harry Potter挥着魔杖将那些本不该出现在这地方的衣服迅速收了起来，他摸了摸鼻子瞟着Draco Malfoy，还好后者并没有注意到他这些凌乱的衣服，而是被壁炉上头摆着的照片吸引了目光。

Draco Malfoy抄着手站在壁炉前，他的眼睛在壁炉上那些大大小小的相框之间转动，不同时期的照片穿插在一起摆在那上面，而最中间的，则是一张老照片。

Harry Potter走过去站在Draco Malfoy身边，顺着对方的目光聚焦在正中央的那张老照片上头，“当初我搬进来的时候Hermione说总得有点家的样子，就把它们都摆出来了。”

“那是……你妈妈？”Draco Malfoy猜测道，毕竟那张老照片中的男人与Harry Potter极像。

Harry Potter点头，“嗯。”

“很漂亮。”

“他们都说我长得像我爸爸，只是眼睛像妈妈。”

“不一样。”Draco Malfoy不赞同地摇摇头。

“嗯？”

“你的更透彻明亮，会映射出阳光的璀璨，而且——”

“快停停。有点肉麻。”

Harry Potter故意打了个哆嗦，打断了对方那些过于夸张的形容词。他不是没有在Draco Malfoy的文章里读到过这些描述，但是看归看，如此直白地说出来便是另外一回事了。他实在是不习惯昔日那个致力于寻衅滋事的Draco Malfoy会突然间冒出这些显而易见裹着浓厚爱意的情话。

Draco Malfoy其实也没想到自己能如此自然地说出那些他已经不知道写过多少次的辞藻，说来也奇怪，自打他今天见到救世主那一刻起，两个人之间的气氛莫名地柔和了许多。

难不成就因为睡过了？

Harry Potter瞧着对方也没说话，不知道拧着眉头盯着面前的照片在寻思些什么，他拍了拍Draco Malfoy的肩膀，朝另一边的开放式厨房走去。

“饿吗？你今天除了那几块茶点也没吃什么东西。”救世主打开自己的冰箱，南瓜汁、黄油啤酒、牛奶、吐司、几个生鸡蛋、罐头、培根、一小把蔬菜……食材不多，怎么看都是为了一顿速食早餐准备的，显然上不了待客的台面。

Draco Malfoy凑过去从Harry Potter身后向里面张望，“冰箱？”

“嗯？”Harry Potter蹲下打开冷藏室。

“麻瓜的玩意？通电的？”Draco Malfoy绕至冰箱后面也并没有发现这一人多高的柜子连接着电源。

“噢，没有。”Harry Potter终于明白了这人的意思，“麻瓜需要通电，我们不用。”

“你把它变成了魔法物品？”Draco Malfoy抄着口袋挑眉。

“对。用魔法控制温度比通电方便多了。”Harry Potter很幸运地找到了两块牛肉，“牛排可以吗？我自己住也没储存什么食材。”他抬头望向Draco Malfoy。

“可以，我没那么挑剔。”Draoc Malfoy耸肩。

Harry Potter古怪地瞧着金发青年，他对这句话持保留意见。

“五分熟，黑椒汁，碍于你不可能做出果木炭烤我只能祈求它能吃就行。”Draco Malfoy补充，“噢对，如果你有酒的话最好是——”他扫了眼Harry Potter厨房那些柜子上的瓶瓶罐罐，“算了，当我没说。能吃就行。”

果然。Harry Potter腹诽，这混蛋要是不挑剔他救世主今天就改姓Malfoy。

救世主白了他一眼，“我是个傲罗Malfoy，工作时间不能喝酒。”

“恕我提醒你Potter，你现在在休息。”Draco Malfoy抬眉，他似乎猛地想通了什么，眯起眼，“所以昨晚你为了睡我还提前去喝了一杯？”

Harry Potter一愣，“你怎么知道？”

Draco Malfoy勾着嘴角假笑，“火焰威士忌，浓郁的雪梨味儿，我猜是兰格多纳。”他顿了顿，“噢，还有你冰箱里的黄油啤酒。”他咂咂嘴，假装厌恶地瞥着对方，“原来你也不过就是借着酒劲儿打算上了我Potter。酒后乱性，嗯？”

“你这是什么舌头……从我喝完那杯到我去找你这之间都快过去两个小时了。”Harry  Potter将那两块牛肉解冻，“顺便说，喝酒只是偶然，你总得让我消化一下你的新身份。”他扭头冲身后的Draco Malfoy眨眼，“不管怎么说，总比你抽得满身烟味都不敢接我电话回我消息强多了。”

“啧。”Draco Malfoy没法反驳，他走过去从后面环住Harry Potter的腰，将救世主圈在怀中，金色脑袋搭在对方肩头，瞧着Harry Potter挥着魔杖处理食材，“那你这叫什么？撩骚不成反被操？”

Harry Potter给了身后人一个肘击，趁对方吃痛骂骂咧咧向后退开的空气转身挥着魔杖打开冰箱从里面取出了些蔬菜。

“老实说我对上下体位没那么介意。”Harry Potter说。

“那你还‘HPDM不逆不拆。’”Draco Malfoy干脆也不再去讨打，靠在用来隔开厨房与餐厅的吧台边缘，目光停留在Harry Potter的侧脸上。

“因为我一直认为如果我们真的有机会上床的话，我上你的可能性比较大。”Harry Potter解释，“毕竟你太弱了，我指的是体能。”他继续挥着魔杖让那些食材去往他们该在的地方，语调轻快，“而且事实证明，我是对的。”

Draco Malfoy暗自摸着后腰不服气地撇嘴，“明明就是你自己技术太差。”

“我承认，我要是有经验也轮不到你。”Harry Potter点头，“并且，你也没好到哪去。”

“都是第一次，我认为我已经很不错了。”Draco Malfoy挑着下颌，自信满满，他的胃从刚刚开始发起了抗议，空荡荡的饥饿感迫使他打开Harry Potter的冰箱将里面的吐司抽了出来。

Harry Potter侧身对着Draco Malfoy手里的吐司来了个漂浮咒将它腾在了半空，又从里面取出一片，用魔法迅速加温。纯白的吐司切片上头逐渐泛出浅淡的焦黄色，浓郁的奶香和烤制品特有的香味也随之扩散而出。

那片吐司停在Draco Malfoy眼前时已经是它的最佳状态了，他一口咬上去，最外层的脆壳在口腔里破裂，暂时满足了他此刻的食欲。

“的确不错。”Harry Potter继续刚才的话题，他确实很享受被Draco Malfoy拥抱的感觉，以及那些新奇的快感。

得到食物与认可的Draco Malfoy格外愉悦，“如果你真那么想上我，也没问题。看在这片吐司的份上。”

“你的上位者身份就仅仅值一片烤吐司？”Harry Potter问道。

Draco Malfoy咀嚼着嘴里的食物，咽下去之后才开口：“我们都是男人Potter，性欲与征服欲从来都成正比。”

“的确，不过我觉得昨晚那样也挺好。”Harry Potter继续他手上的工作，牛排已经下锅了，“顺便让你正视自己的体能状况，也不错不是吗？”他坏心思地笑了笑。

Draco Malfoy发誓，下次不把救世主干到哭他就跟Harry Potter姓。

Harry Potter端着已经完成了的牛排本打算让这房子里的另外一位搭把手放在餐桌上，然而对方却不知道在思索些什么，满脸写着严肃，Harry Potter转转眼睛，轻笑了一声，自己端着盘子将牛排放在餐桌上，然后在Draco Malfoy眼前站定。

他故意凑近Draco Malfoy，盯盯地凝视对方那双灰眼睛，“Draco。”他压低嗓音且深情地唤着，“虽说我心甘情愿作为被你拥抱的那一方，不过就算如此……”他忽然双手按在对方肩头，凑近Draco Malfoy耳边，暧昧地吐着气，“我也有一万种方式睡服你。”末了还伸舌头在Draco Malfoy泛红的耳垂上头咬了一小口，舌尖若有若无擦过耳垂。

……？！！Draco Malfoy整个人腾地一下就熟了，这他妈谁能遭得住救世主如此撩拨！

Harry Potter心满意足地瞧着自己恶作剧下那家伙满面绯红的成果，刚打算愉悦地离开将另外的盘子也端去餐桌，结果就被一把拽了回来，迎面袭来的又是一个吻。

Draco Malfoy牢牢地扣着他的腰，将两个人的火热之处贴在一起。Harry Potter顺势环上前者的脖颈，将那家伙的脑袋按向自己。两个人的唇舌激烈地互相推搡，侵占对方的口腔，皆不甘示弱。Harry Potter印证了他自己刚刚那句话，就算让出了所谓上位者的身份，但不论是接吻还是做爱，救世主从来都不是个轻易让出主动权的存在。

更何况，如果Harry Potter不主动，他们俩也没机会靠在他的厨房里热吻。

Draco Malfoy是个什么样的家伙Harry Potter很清楚，现阶段指望那个怂得要命也不善于表达自己内心感受的家伙去为两个人的关系添砖加瓦简直就是在做梦。如果Harry Potter真的打算与眼前这位斯莱特林在一起，甚至走得更远，那就总有人做这些事，只能是他自己。

从那家伙写的那些故事里就能看出来，他表现得越傲慢越令人反感，就越是对自己充满了痛恨与自卑，眼前这个人总觉得那些能与Harry Potter发生亲密关系的未来，是绝对不属于他的。

Harry Potter有的时候特别感谢自己那些坚韧的理智，除了他们做爱接近高潮的时候或者Draco Malfoy真的将他的意志用情欲与快感吞之时，不论是接吻还是被侵入，他的大脑总是清醒的，因此他很清楚昨天晚上绝对不是什么一时的酒后发疯。

他就是想和这个人上床，任何方式任何体位。

结束这个吻之后的Draco Malfoy将脑袋抵靠在Harry Potter的肩头，迟迟不肯松手。

他早就被那个救世主吻硬了，对方也一样。

Draco Malfoy犹豫不决。

“不饿了？”Harry Potter抚摸着对方的脊柱。

“饿。”

“吃饭。”

“好。”

一小盆蔬菜沙拉，牛排，几片烤吐司，南瓜汁，组成了他们简单的晚餐。

Draco Malfoy坐在Harry Potter对面，分割着盘子里的牛排，火候得当肉质鲜嫩，酱汁口感柔和，救世主的烹饪魔法可以说非常娴熟。

“能吃？”Harry Potter看到Draco Malfoy咽下一块肉后故意问道。

Draco Malfoy挑眉，“可以。”

可以。这评价已经很高了。

“你对于味道很敏感？”Harry Potter好奇地问道。

Draco Malfoy点点头，“现在抽烟，有的时候嘴里都是烟味儿，就没有那么敏感了。”

“你应该去给美食杂志撰稿。”Harry Potter开玩笑道。

Draco Malfoy摇了摇头，“还没到那个程度，比一般人强一点而已。而且我不懂做饭，只知道好吃还是难吃。”

“你也不需要懂，家养小精灵们总是那么勤快。”Harry Potter说道，“其实我比较好奇，不同的家养小精灵做出来的东西难道都一样？”

“当然不。”Draco Malfoy像看傻子一样瞧着Harry Potter，“是什么给了你这种认知Potter？”

“噢，我是觉得霍格沃兹的食物吃起来和魔法部的差不多，只不过样式不太一样。”Harry Potter给自己加了些沙拉。

“魔法部的我不清楚，不过霍格沃兹和Malfoy庄园差很多。”

“比如？”

“庄园的家养小精灵更善于做茶点甜品和正餐，霍格沃兹比较偏向于更简洁的食物。”Harry Potter满眼困惑似乎没太明白，Draco Malfoy继续解释，“这么说吧，我们家的炸鸡腿没有霍格沃兹的好吃。”

“噢，那是Ron的最爱。”

“显而易见，毕竟Weasley那个穷鬼家庭当年也没什么好东西吃。”

“……你再说一句就给我滚回庄园。”

Draco Malfoy嗤嗤一笑，放下餐具举手投降，拉着调子阴阳怪气感慨：“寄人篱下，任人鱼肉。”

Harry Potter瞪着他，“闭嘴。”一把将手里的半片烤土司塞进了Draco Malfoy嘴里。

Draco Malfoy眉毛一挑，自得其乐地将那半片吐司一点点嚼进了嘴里，倒是真不再说话。

两个人沉默了一会儿，Harry Potter突然想起来自己这半日的休假本该做的事情还没做，他再度望向对面还在切着牛排的家伙。

“对了Malfoy，我一直想问你，展会纵火那天，你当时除了那个神志不清的女孩儿真没有注意到其他不对劲的地方？”Harry Potter问道。

Draco Malfoy像是没听见似的，将一块肉放在了嘴里。

“Malfoy？”Harry Potter蹙眉。

没回应。

“Draco？”

持续不理。

“……Draco Malfoy。”Harry Potter黑着脸。

Draco Malfoy这才抬头斜了他一眼，脸上写着“到底是谁让我闭嘴的？”的幼稚模样。

服了你了，弱智。Harry Potter认输般地叹了口气，“我错了成不，你赶紧说话！”

“哦。”Draco Malfoy出声了，“没有。”

“你确定你没看漏？”

“不确定。”

“……吃饭完把那段记忆提给我。”

“我拒绝。”

“为啥？！”Harry Potter费解。

“给了你我能有什么好处？”Draco Malfoy问道。

“你现在已经被盯上了，薰衣草太太。”Harry Potter严肃警告他。

Draco Malfoy放下餐具，握着南瓜汁喝了一口，“你都说了是薰衣草不是我。”

“有什么区别？”Harry Potter反问，“你们本来就是同一个人。”

Draco Malfoy伸出手指晃了晃，“曾经是，现在不是了。”

Harry Potter拧着眉头，考量着他这句话，救世主忽然张大了眼睛，“你是说Parkinson？”

Draco Malfoy假惺惺地鼓掌，“机智。”

“谢谢。”Harry Potter干巴巴地说道，接着他按照Draco Malfoy所提出来的逻辑分析，“你的意思是凶手盯上的就是Parkinson？他并不知道曾经这个账号的原主人是你？”

“如果他知道这个账号的原主人是我，你们就应该彻查魔法部了。”Draco Malfoy假笑道，他用叉子拨弄着盘子里的蔬菜，将它们聚拢在一起。

“的确，Ron是通过比对魔法部登记的每位巫师入网时绑定的IP编码才查出来那个账号的原主人是你，使用其他途径查询只能查到Parkinson。”

“所以如果对方针对的是我，要么是魔法部的防火墙被黑客突破了，要么就是你们内部出了问题。”

Harry Potter沉思了许久，直到Draco Malfoy放下餐具结束了他的晚餐救世主都没有再说话，完全陷入了这桩仍旧解不开的案件当中。

Draco Malfoy摆好自己的餐具，喝完最后一口果汁，瞧着Harry Potter机械地咀嚼着自己那份晚餐，不由地皱起了眉心，对面那个黑发救世主已经全然沉浸在了工作状态中，根本就是食不知味。

“你一直这样？”Draco Malfoy突然质问道。

“什么？”Harry Potter望向对面。

“拯救世界，闲人勿扰。”Draco Malfoy调侃说道，“你现在就是这种状态。”

“呃……是的。”Harry Potter明白他什么意思，“Hermione也说过，我对于这份工作太过执迷。”他站起来，将两个人的收拾进了厨房，魔法驱使下那些餐具逐一开始被清洗干净。

Draco Malfoy就坐在原处，等待Harry Potter将所有餐盘收拾归位。

Harry Potter将厨房收拾干净之后看了眼时间，已经是晚上八点了。

“你打算——”

“Potter。”

两个人同时开了口。

“你说。”Harry Potter侧坐在Draco Malfoy对面。

“我可以把那段记忆给你。”Draco Malfoy突然说。

“梅林！”救世主看起来像是松了口气，“那真是太棒了，谢谢。”说着就要站起来去书房找个可以承装记忆的容器。

Draco Malfoy在他还未站起来之前连忙补充：“我有个条件。”

Harry Potter又从新坐了回去，点头，“当然可以，你说。”

“我要住在这儿。”他及其缓慢地说着这句话。

Draco Malfoy注视着Harry Potter染着惊异的绿眼睛，挑起眉梢笑吟吟地重复了一遍。

“Potter，我要住在这儿。”


End file.
